


Clouds (or Why Dug Is Not A Kitty)

by ashleybenlove



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Up (2009)
Genre: Clouds, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Russell and Boo look at the clouds.





	Clouds (or Why Dug Is Not A Kitty)

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this anonymously on the Disney Kink Meme in November 2011 for the prompt: "Russell/Boo friendship fic."

They were three years apart. Mary, also known as Boo, was seven. Russell was ten. The age difference really didn’t matter. Carl was eight times Russell’s age anyway, and they were friends. Mary was a fairly quirky child, and he liked that. It was fun.

“I am telling you, young girl, I am not a kitty. I am a dog. And I love you,” Dug was saying. Mary was petting him. The two children and the dog were sitting out in the warm sun. It was a beautiful day.

“But you’re fluffy!” Mary said. “Like a kitty.” Dug licked her face, and she giggled.

“Do kitties lick you?” Dug asked.

“No?” Mary said, slightly unsure.

“I’m going to look for a squirrel to chase,” Dug announced. He got up, barked, and ran off.

Mary lied down on the grass, and looked up at the sky. “Come on, Russell, lie down. The grass isn’t going to hurt!” she exclaimed.

He slowly went from his comfortable sitting position, to lying next to his friend, on his back.

“Look at the pretty clouds!” Mary said. “That one looks like a…” the next word she said loudly enough to project to the entire park, “SQUIRREL!”

“Where?!” Dug ran back to the two, panting.

Mary laughed. “Look, kitty, it’s a squirrel in the sky.” She pointed upwards.

Dug sat down and turned his head upward towards the sky, “That is not a squirrel. And I am not a kitty, Boo. I am _Canis lupus familiaris_ , not _Felis catus_.”

“It does look like a squirrel, though,” Russell said. There was a pause, as he looked at the sky for more clouds. He then touched Mary’s shoulder and pointed in another direction. “Mary, that cloud looks like Buzz Lightyear. You know, like the one that Bonnie has?”

“Oh yeah! I see it,” Mary said.

“It has a big chest and a smaller waist, just like Buzz. I like Buzz, oh yes!” Dug exclaimed. He then plopped down in between Mary and Russell, lying on his back.

“To infinity and beyond!” Russell and Mary recited.

Dug barked. “To infinity and beyond!” Dug exclaimed.

Both kids laughed, and gave the dog a nice pat on his head. They stared at the sky for a while.

“You know what we should do?” Mary said, after a long enough pause.

“What?” Russell asked.

“We should go get Bonnie and go get some ice cream!”

“I like that idea!” Russell exclaimed. They both stood up, as did Dug.

“I want to go with you. That sounds like fun. Please take me with you!” Dug said. “And bring My Master along.”

“Come on, Dug!” Russell said.

Dug followed the kids out of the park, barking happily.

**Author's Note:**

> The Buzz Lightyear in the clouds is a reference to the Up/Pixar parody in The Simpsons episode **Loan-a Lisa** in the first few minutes of the episode. 
> 
> Also, Dug uses the scientific names for domestic dog and cat (Canis lupus familiaris and Felis catus), respectively.


End file.
